Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an image editor configured to edit a label image representing contents to be printed on a label.
Related Art
Heretofore, an image editor has been known that is configured to edit a label image representing contents to be printed on a label. For example, a layout editing device has been known that is configured to allow a user to edit a label image by operating a touch panel of a mobile terminal. Specifically, in setting a layout of each object having one or more characters within the label image, the user is allowed to edit the label image by freely setting the layout (e.g., a display size of the characters, an alignment of each object relative to the label image, and a method for fitting the characters in the label image).
In the known image editor, when a plurality of objects are horizontally arranged in line within the label image, it is possible to automatically adjust the alignment (e.g., centering, left-aligned, and right-aligned) of each object in the horizontal direction while maintaining the arrangement order of the objects in the horizontal direction. Further, when a plurality of objects are vertically arranged in line within the label image, it is possible to automatically adjust the alignment (e.g., centering, upper-aligned, and lower-aligned) of each object in the vertical direction while maintaining the arrangement order of the objects in the vertical direction.